The Unforgiven
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Many people had underestimated Darcy Lewis; this was why SHIELD had chosen her from all the other agents for one very important mission. People thought her dumb, simple, and innocent, and that is what made her perfect. Tasertricks OS


The lights in the bathroom flickered, creating flashing shadows over the face of the lone figure. The room was silent but for the rhythmic dripping of the leaky faucet, but the woman that stood over the sink couldn't hear anything over the roaring in her own ears.

She closed her eyes, a single tear falling from beneath her lids. Her breath caught in her throat as she replayed the events of the past hour. She could still hear his screaming, his pleading. But worst of all she could still hear his laugh as he breathed his last, his words condemning her, forcing her to see she had done just what she always told him he did.

Her eyes flung open as his scream once again echoed in her ears. She looked down at her hands still clutching the dagger, blood completely covering them. With a scream of her own she flung the dagger across the bathroom and lowered herself to the floor.

The tears came then, hot and heavy as they rolled down her cheeks, cheeks that he would have once kissed gently before sleep. Cheeks that he loved to encase in his strong hands, slowly pulling her lips to his.

This was not what was supposed to happen, she had been picked from a handful of qualified agents as the best for the mission. She was to get close to the target and take out the threat before he could cause any more damage to Earth. She was never supposed to become invested; she was never supposed to give her heart to him.

She had one purpose, one goal, to kill Loki.

* * *

_ Many people had underestimated Darcy Lewis; this was why SHIELD had chosen her from all the other agents for one very important mission. People thought her dumb, simple, and innocent. No one ever thought about the fact that she had been trained by the Black Widow herself, that Fury took a special interest in the lowly intern and made sure she had the best SO in the entirety of SHIELD. They just dismissed her, and that was what made her perfect._

_ Darcy had taken on the mission as she took on all the others, as a job that needed to be done, and done perfect. She took her training with Nat seriously, and used the knowledge she gained to her full advantage. She knew Loki didn't stand a chance, not against unassuming, mortal Darcy Lewis. And she had been right, the so called 'reformed' god of mischief was eating out of the palm of her hands within months._

_ She had courted him, seduced him, and would use that against him to end him. The only thing she had not expected was to fall for him. It was the one flaw, and as she looked down into his grinning eyes, one that she didn't know if she could overcome._

_ "When I return to Asgard I wish for you to accompany me." Loki reached up to stroke Darcy's cheek, she looked so sad despite the fact they had just made love. It was disturbing._

_ "I can't, you already know that." Darcy fought the tears that wanted to fall. She had put this off for far too long, Fury was getting restless, wanting Loki eliminated before Thor realized what was going on. If he had any idea that the organization he had aligned himself with was responsible for the death of his brother, Darcy knew all hell would break loose. _

_ "Of course you can, it's not like I couldn't bring you back whenever you wish it." Loki knew something was wrong; he had sensed it for several weeks but had turned a blind eye. Things were finally going his way, and he feared anything that would disrupt the peace he had found._

_ "No, you can't." Darcy steeled herself for what she was about to do. She leaned down placing her lips on his before he could respond, her hand diving under the pillow to grasp the dagger that rested there. Her fingers curled around the hilt so tightly she knew her knuckles were most likely white. Slowly she pulled back, the hand with the dagger still concealed from Loki's sight._

_ "Darcy, what are you talking about?" Loki sat up slightly, his brows furrowing as he watched a few tears slip down her cheeks._

_ "I am sorry….so sorry." Darcy didn't hesitate and flung her hand from under the pillow and plunged the dagger through Loki's heart. _

_ Loki screamed out at the pain, his eyes widening as they turned down to gaze at the dagger sticking out of his chest. He could feel his own tears as they trickled down his face, but he refused to acknowledge them. Instead he gritted his teeth and laughed, laughed low in a rather self-deprecating manner. He should have seen this coming; there never could be any peace for him. _

_ "You hypocrite, look what you have done. I'm not the only one to sabotage their own happiness. You are no better than me." Loki screamed out as the woman above him dug the dagger in further as she leaned down, her lips attacking his. He kissed her back with what energy he had left, the darkness creeping closer the longer they remained in that position until all feeling fled him and he collapsed back amongst the pillows._

_ Darcy pulled back, swallowing her tears as she looked down at the man below her. She took one last deep breath and placed a small kiss on his cooling lips before moving to head into the bathroom._

* * *

Darcy wiped the tears from her face even though she knew that all she had done was smear Loki's blood on her face. She stood and went to pull a secure com from her bag, switching it on before placing it close to her mouth.

"Mission complete. Request clean up." She flicked off the com and tossed it back into the bag. Her eyes moved towards the rapidly cooling body on the bed. What a pair they had made; two of the sorriest fools in the nine realms.

Maybe one day that would be her, lying dead on a bed, killed by someone she trusted. It wouldn't be anything less than she deserved.

* * *

Author's Note: Um, yeah ok, so a bit dark…ok a lot dark. Don't ask where this came from, I was just looking through my dash on tumblr and came across a Buffy gif set and this story just popped into my head. So I put on Evanescence and wrote it out. Hope you enjoyed even though it was sort of dark and sad.

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
